


夏日小故事

by Leftfox



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftfox/pseuds/Leftfox
Summary: 因为外婆家停电才出现的一个梗那个时候真的是热死我了两个纯情高中生的擦枪走火嘻嘻嘻谢谢观看~





	夏日小故事

*  
夏日特有的蝉鸣声逐渐变得响亮，油亮的绿叶在热烈的阳光下为树下的人送去一片阴凉。  
“七月了，南南，你有想好放假后干什么吗？”姚琛整理完桌子里的书本，拉着行李箱问着隔壁翘着二郎腿，正在看他的同桌。“干嘛？找你啊。”周震南说得理所当然。  
他耸了耸肩，又道：“我爸妈暑假不在家，除了找你我没事儿干啊。”  
同桌拍了拍桌子站起来，“成不成嘛？姚老师~”姚琛抖了抖被激起的一身的鸡皮疙瘩。这个老师称谓是两人私下调笑用的，被拿上台面难免有些让人恶寒。  
“好好好，周震南你真的是……”姚琛看着周震南眨巴着眼睛卖萌的样子，根本没啥抵抗力，就顺着同意了。少年听到了姚琛的肯定回答，笑得非常开心。姚琛看着同桌的侧脸，不知不觉嘴角上翘得更高了。

温度在不经意间上升得越来越快，连知了的声音都从精气十足变得软绵绵地，惹人厌烦。这样的天气下，没空调的地方几乎没有人会呆的下去，毕竟夏天，是所有人都争着往空调房跑的日子。  
除了空调，在夏天，最让人痴迷的就是冰激凌。你像，躺在有空调房的床上，吃着冰激凌，看着电视，玩着手机，身边还有一个最爱的人，这就是所谓的人生乐事吧！  
可惜，姚琛家的冰箱没有冰激凌，而且，无线在一个礼拜前突然炸了。  
在外住宿读书的姚琛并不知道这件事情，回到家里，姚琛才发现出了大事。过不了多久周震南就要来了，没网没冰激凌……  
姚琛想了想，果然还是得解决一下冰激凌的问题。网可以用热点和数据拯救一下，没有冰激凌就真的完了。会被周震南打的吧。姚琛想。

*  
“姚琛！姚琛！开门啊姚琛！”周震南按着姚琛家的门铃，大声喊着。姚琛趿拉着拖鞋，他的睡衣特别宽松，甚至露出了精致的锁骨。姚琛看起来还没有睡醒，开了门后还在揉眼睛。但是里面的温度很低，明显是开了空调的。周震南把鸭舌帽拿了下来，嘴里还叼着根棒棒糖。  
“姚老师，社区送温暖~”周震南打了个wink，他举起手里的冰西瓜，笑得特别甜。姚琛从鞋柜里拿了拖鞋就让周震南进来了。  
房间被收拾地很干净，姚琛把冰西瓜拎到厨房，赶忙为客厅里乘凉的少爷切好了端过去。客厅的空调提前开好了，热点也开了，周震南这位少爷正瘫在沙发上等着姚琛的贴心服务。  
好了到这里了，我们也不得不说一下，我们这位周震南先生正在暗恋着那位姚琛先生。由于保密工作做得不错，姚琛至今也只为他们俩只——是——兄——弟。  
去他*的兄弟，老子想上你。周震南每次都在心里这么想，他敢说吗？  
你猜他敢不敢。  
“姚老师~”  
“姚老师~”  
姚琛洗漱完之后，就听着沙发上的少爷到处差遣他。不是去拿冰激凌就是空调温度太低太高的问题，姚琛也就由着他调停，好不容易休息会，又要给周震南递西瓜。“周震南，你可真会使唤人。”姚琛这么说着，笑得却很开心。  
周震南听完就把嘴撅了起来，“那姚老师你别管我了。”他头一歪，不去理会姚琛。“别生气啊南南。”姚琛拿着去好子的西瓜坐在周震南身边，他凑过去把西瓜放在周震南嘴边。“南南，我错了。”  
“周震南？南南~周老师~”  
姚琛软着音凑在周震南身边撒娇，周震南装着生气的样子，结果脸红了一片。  
“姚c——”周震南转过头的一瞬间，吻到了姚琛的唇。  
不知道谁先主动，谁勾引了谁。原本只是不小心碰到的偶然，就变成两个人抱在一起的拥吻。空调房里蒸腾出了爱情与暧昧，将原本沉稳的少年之间的暗恋，变成了一股冲动。  
嫩白的皮肤触碰到了冰冷的空气，褪下衣服的少年颤了颤。另一个人的手拂过白皙的地方，温热的感觉抚慰了身下少年颤抖的身体，周震南软软乎乎地发出了类似猫咪一样的声音，一双眼睛舒服地眯了起来。  
姚琛作乱的手滑到了胯间。  
夏天图凉快穿的短裤方便了姚琛的作恶的手，微凉但又有少年人温度的手从裤腿伸到了中央，握住了中间尚未兴奋的性器。姚琛稚嫩的手法莫名其妙地给了小猫一点满足感，听着身下的少年满足的呻吟，姚琛松了口气。  
他不敢进行下一步动作。仅仅抚慰少年这件事情就已经让他鼓足了全部的勇气，可是周震南并没有满足，在恋爱方面，周震南确实是比较要强的一方，但是这也是在恋爱的前提下啊。姚琛并没有说过喜欢他这件事，这次的打飞机可能也只是男生间的常事吧。  
“我，我，南南，你要不要吃冰激凌？”姚琛燥红了一张脸，支支吾吾地说不出什么。周震南狠了狠心，“姚老师，你真的不继续？”  
当个炮友也好啊。  
“你……真的？周震南，你要我继续？”姚琛一愣，手上还有精液的黏腻感，身下少年眯着眼睛看着他，像是看到食物的猎豹。“我确定，姚老师。我喜欢你。”周震南支起上半身，轻轻吻了吻姚琛的额头。  
姚琛霎时眼眶一红，把周震南扑了下去，凑在周震南嘴边吮吸着他口中甜蜜的津液。手熟练地脱掉了周震南的裤子和内裤。  
周震南的性器精致好看，毛发也比较稀疏，粉粉嫩嫩地想让人咬一口。姚琛也确实这么做了。周震南看着姚琛为自己口交，性器被包裹在温暖的口腔里，舌头并不熟练地舔弄着。光是想想自己被最爱的人口就想射了，何况现在是在进行中呢。  
周震南没忍住射了出来，姚琛想也没想就把液体吞了进去。  
“姚琛你干嘛……那么脏。”周震南红着脸，他的手还插在姚琛的发间，甚至不住地颤抖着。高潮那一瞬的白光让周震南缓了很久，但他反应过来地第一句话就让姚琛笑出了声。  
“南南的哪里，都是甜的哦。”  
姚琛嘴角还沾着白浊，笑得确实很甜蜜的样子。他说得话让一向怼天怼地无所不能的周震南闹了个大红脸。  
“姚老师，平常怎么不见你这么会说话？”周震南哼了两声，他的衣服被姚琛卷了上去，露出了白嫩的肉体。  
姚琛笑了笑，没有回答。他从大腿根一路向上吻着，在白皙的胴体上吻出了一个又一个粉色的印记。姚琛绕着肚脐啃咬，然后带着口水咬住了两颗红樱。  
粉嫩的乳头被牙齿咬着，拉扯着，在一次又一次”虐待”中逐渐挺立起来。姚琛感受到每一次触碰红樱，身下的人就会颤抖，才满意地对另外一颗也开始同样的手法。  
“呜呼……哈……”周震南喘息着，他的手插在姚琛柔软的黑发中，口水因为来不及吞咽而滑落，滴到了沙发上。布艺沙发的浅色料子被体液染成了深色。身上的男人眼里的温柔伴随着兽欲，似乎要把他吞掉。  
但是他心甘情愿。  
周震南的全身被口水浸了一遍，过分白的皮肤被吻得泛起了红色，像是成熟的樱桃供人采摘。  
“南南，我家…没有润滑剂，我可以，找什么东西代替一下吗？”姚琛撑起身体，看着少年根本没有理会自己的样子，只好把旁边的去了籽的西瓜拿过来了。别怪我哦？姚琛轻笑。  
西瓜被手指揉出了汁水淌在手心，细长的手指探向了后穴，就着西瓜的汁水进入了小穴。湿润的内壁收缩着，无意识吞吐着手指，甜甜的汁水像是被穴壁吸收了一样，包裹手指的软肉逐渐黏腻柔软。不知不觉手指擦过了更为柔软的地方。  
“啊——~”周震南软绵绵的声音一瞬甜腻高亢，他像是垂死的天鹅，抬起了优美的脖颈，最后又倒了下去，肉茎在一瞬间射出了白色的液体。后穴中姚琛的手指逐渐增多，窄小的后穴被扩张开来，准备好迎接姚琛的肉刃。  
“呜…呼…”周震南嘴里发出了意味不明的声音。看着周震南舒服的样子，姚琛觉得差不多了。  
他的裤子没有皮带，非常好脱，他单手脱了裤子，硬的发疼的巨物摆脱了束缚，从内裤中弹了出来。姚琛抽出在周震南后穴的手指，在小穴来不及闭上的时候慢慢进入。  
“呜…痛！姚琛——痛！”周震南疼得弹了起来，两只手抓着姚琛的背，一双眼睛瞪得浑圆，像是猫咪一样。软滑的衣料让周震南抓不住身上的人，被进入的无尽的恐慌让周震南忍不住哭了出来。姚琛看出来周震南因为不安心而哭出了声响，连忙脱掉了上衣，露出了精壮的身体。  
“南南，痛的话我就不进去了？”姚琛害怕极了，他有些慌张地抱起里沙发上的小孩。“没事……继续。”周震南咬着牙齿，姚琛得了允肯后，放平了少年，肉刃慢慢进入了周震南的身体。  
随着体内物件的深入，周震南感觉自己快要被撕裂了，他胡乱地向上抓着，修剪的平滑的指甲在姚琛背上划出了一道一道痕迹，在肉刃整个捅进去的时候，周震南终于忍不住咬住了姚琛的肱二头肌。  
咸湿的汗味和姚琛特有的味道让周震南忍不住着迷上瘾，他甚至忘却了后穴让人绝望的痛楚。  
“南南，我，我动啦？”姚琛小心翼翼地抽动起来，性器在小穴里缓慢地耕耘着。适应了痛苦后就是无尽的欲望和快感，周震南呻吟着，扭动着腰配合着姚琛的进入。“慢~啊……慢点~”  
他像是得了趣了一般，眼睛下面一片绯红。原本眯着眼睛的周震南，只要微微一睁眼，当真媚眼如丝。姚琛看着，感觉自己的性器又大了一点，更加用力地擦过那个点，取悦身下的少爷。  
“啊~”每每擦过敏感点，周震南就会长吟一声，抓着姚琛的手不住颤抖。后穴的肉刃食之入髓逐渐开始大肆操干起来，后穴里的软肉被带出来，连带着被撞成泡沫的液体。  
周震南一只手玩弄着自己的肉茎，一只手勾着姚琛的脖子。姚琛低下头亲吻着最爱的人，下身冲撞着，把小孩肏得除了呻吟根本说不出一句完整的话。  
室内一片春光，阳光洒在两个少年身上。

*  
这只是一个在夏天，独属于他们的小故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 脱发超级严重枯了


End file.
